Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói Parte I
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Dotado de um nome com enorme carga poética, esse projeto foi criado pelo pessoal da seção Harry e Draco do Fórum Três Vassouras e tem o importantíssimo objetivo de espalhar a mensagem do pinhão através do mundo. Fics por DarkAngel. Harry/Draco.Slash.
1. Esclarecimento

**- Eu não tenho um pingo de vergonha, portanto tudo isto que vocês lerão a seguir, todas as explicações sobre o projeto, são de autoria de outras pessoas. Apenas as fics postadas são de minha autoria. **

**Obrigada.**

* * *

**Esclarecimentos:**

Esta não é exatamente uma fic. São várias ficlets, todas de minha autoria e que não possuem nenhuma relação entre si além do fato de terem sido escritas para o **projeto "Sectusempra de amor não dói"**, uma iniciativa parte da revitalização da seção Harry e Draco do Fórum Aliança Três Vassouras.

As diretrizes do projeto estão listadas abaixo e têm-se a intenção de fazer mais de uma edição. A forma de publicação das fics ainda está em discussão, portanto será algo comum encontrar este título em vários perfis.

* * *

**PROJETO  
"SECTUMSEMPRA DE AMOR NÃO DÓI"**

**Manifesto**

Dotado de um nome com enorme carga poética, esse projeto foi criado pelo pessoal da seção Harry e Draco do Fórum Três Vassouras e tem o importantíssimo objetivo de espalhar a mensagem do pinhão através do mundo.

Notamos uma queda de produção na área pinhônica das fanfics slash de Harry Potter e imaginamos que isso possa ter vários motivos: o fim da série, a decepção com o Draco do sétimo livro ou até mesmo o traumático epílogo que J.K. parece ter escrito após ter fumado alguns algodões-doces. O Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói tem por intuito balançar a poeira da vertente HD, incitar os iniciados a voltarem a ler o shipper e catequizar tantas pessoas quanto possível com a doutrina do pinhão.

O projeto consiste na escrita de ficlets ou drabbles baseadas em tables que estão disponíveis na seção H/D do fórum, e aqui serão postadas as minhas criações.

**Temas**

01. _Briga/discussão seguida de agarração._ **Calíope Amphora – título: Freud explica**

02. _Ciúmes_. **DarkAngel - título: Lições comportamentais com Draco Malfoy**

03. _Óculos._ – **DarkAngel - Pleno**

04. Gravatas.

05. _Os dois no mesmo box de banho._

06. _Dedos entrelaçados._ **Malu – título: Vício**

07. _Beijos no pescoço._ **Agata** **Ridlle – título: Arrepio**

08. _Harry tendo cuidar do Draco (ou vice-versa)._ **Malu**

09. Chupão.

10. _O jeito do Draco andar, especialmente se ele estiver nu._ **Calíope Amphora - título: Silhueta**

11. _Um observando o outro dormir._ **Agata Ridlle**

12. _Emparedada das FORTES._ **Shibboleth – título: Você é o tijolinho que faltava na minha construção**

13. _Encontros furtivos e desesperados._

14. _O cabelo do Draco._ **Mialle** **Lemos**

15. _Ginny descobrindo que é corna._ **Calíope** **Amphora**

16. _Draco admitindo que precisa do Harry (como um requisito para plenitude)._ **Mira** **Chan - título: Empatia**

17. _Harry e o Draco discutindo/convivendo como um casal de velhos. Literalmente._ **Calíope** **Amphora**

18. _Café na cama._ **Agata** **Ridlle - título: Sonhos (ou Esquadrão Luneta)**

19. _Harry analisando Draco (ou vice-versa) depois de anos e percebendo que valeu a pena._

20. _Draco admitindo que Harry é o Cara._ **DarkAngel – título: Onomatopéia**

21. _Vinho._ **Agata** **Ridlle – título: Mots**

22. _A árvore de Natal com pinhões._ **Shibboleth – título: Despertar**

23. _Discussão sobre o sexo oral dos dementadores._ **Shibboleth** - **título: Princípios freudianos aplicados ao comportamento sexual de dementadores**

24. Harry tendo lances sonserinos.

* * *

**AVISOS: **

**- Esta página será atualizada conforme o andamento do Projeto, inclusive com relação ao Manifesto, que ainda está em elaboração.**

**- Algumas fics de autores diferentes podem estar relacionadas, mas é de responsabilidade de cada autor postar (ou não) a sua fic.**

**- Todas as fics estão postadas no tópico do projeto no referido fórum.**

**- O banner lindo do projeto pode ser encontrado no endereço: **

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i170(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)u242(barra)industryep(barra)secproject(ponto)jpg**


	2. Tema: Ciúme

**Título: **Lições Comportamentais com Draco Malfoy  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse: **_Pense_ antes de agir.  
**Shippers: **Draco Malfoy\Harry Potter  
**Gênero: **Romance\Comédia  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **nenhum

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

* * *

_Tema: 02. Ciúme_

Lições Comportamentais com Draco Malfoy

_por DarkAngel_

"Ela _estava_ dando em cima de você, Potter. E se você não enxergou, é porque é cego. Está na hora de trocar os óculos. Era isso. Vou te levar ao oftalmologista amanhã!"

"Draco, as palavras _ex_-namorada, irmã _mais nova_ do meu melhor amigo, filha das pessoas que eu considero _família_ dizem alguma coisa para você?"

"Não sei, Potter. As palavras _ruiva atirada_, mulher sem classe, _sardenta de quinta_ dizem alguma coisa pra você?"

"Draco, pelo amor de Merlin! Eu.sou._gay_! Pensei que o fato que nós estamos indo morar _juntos_ tivesse provado isso!"

"Você era _hétero_! Um ano namorando aquela coisinha provaram isso também! Você é muito volúvel, Potter!"

"Você está com ciúme infundado!"

"Eu _não_ tenho ciúmes de você. Eu só não gosto da atitude daquela coisinha."

Encararam-se por sobre a pilha de caixas amontoadas no chão do apartamento que haviam acabado de comprar. Harry com um ar levemente incrédulo, Draco com um ar levemente indignado. Nenhum dos dois disposto a deixar a questão morrer levemente.

"Se ela _não_ estava dando em cima de você, só me explique o _porquê_ daquele ser avermelhado estar remexendo nas suas roupas fazendo caras e bocas?"

"Draco, ela estava me arrumando a _encaixotar_ as roupas!"

"Eu sei muito bem o que aquela coisinha quer encaixotar." resmungou o loiro.

Harry riu. O ciúme que Draco tinha de Ginny era tão infundado e bobo! Ele jamais trocaria Draco por ela, mas também não podia ficar falando isso para o loiro, porque acabaria ouvindo um "É claro que não, eu sou um _Malfoy_", como resposta. Era divertido e por isso ele riu.

Coisa errada a se fazer. Os olhos cinzas do outro rapaz se estreitaram e pareciam soltar faíscas. Harry tentou se controlar, sem muito sucesso.

"Isso vai te custar _caro_, Potter." sentenciou o loiro, que em seguida foi para o quarto e bateu a porta, deixando Harry e as várias caixas cheias do lado de fora. O moreno suspirou e começou a desencaixotar as suas coisas e organizá-las pela sala e cozinha do apartamento. Melhor dar um tempo para que o outro esfriasse.

Duas horas mais tarde, ouviu um leve "clic", indicando que a porta do quarto estava destrancada. Com muita cautela – o pensamento de acabar sendo azarado não lhe parecia fora de questão neste momento – foi até lá e abriu a porta lentamente.

Draco havia acabado de sair do banho. Uma toalha branca, perfeitamente felpuda, pendia do seu quadril. E era apenas isso. Draco, uma toalha felpuda e centenas de pequenas gotinhas fazendo caminhos aleatórios sobre o peito magro de pele pálida do loiro. O cabelo fininho estava encharcado, gotículas caindo aqui e acolá, sobre as costas e o peito dele.

O loiro se espreguiçou em frente à janela aberta, que ainda não tinha cortinas, e voltou-se, sorrindo, para o moreno que lhe observava.

Harry estava com a respiração presa, observando o homem que se movia com graça entre as caixas de mudança. Sem agüentar mais um segundo sem tocar o outro – tinha _certeza absoluta_ de que morreria se não beijasse o loiro _naquele instante_ – aproximou-se dele por trás, enlaçando sua cintura com um dos braços, enquanto sua mão livre entrelaçava-se entre os cabelos molhados.

Draco fez um som de aprovação com o movimento e se virou no abraço que Harry lhe dava para poder beijá-lo melhor. Dando alguns passos a esmo pelo quarto, Draco acabou escorado em uma das mesinhas de cabeceira, praticamente sentando-se nela e livrando-se da toalha no caminho, quando Harry desceu o beijo para eu pescoço e peito, sugando a água em seu caminho, usando a língua e os dentes para ajudá-lo na tarefa.

Draco aproveitou o interesse que o moreno parecia ter em consumir toda a água depositada em seu corpo e, entremeando as mãos no cabelo bagunçado de Harry, guiou sua boca até o meio de suas pernas. Uma das mãos do moreno acariciava sua coxa, enquanto a outra passeava pelo quadril de Draco, que se arqueou para trás, quase batendo a cabeça na parede, quando sentiu o outro o tomando em sua boca. Entre gemidos que quase o deixaram sem fôlego, Draco aproveitou um dos maiores talentos de Harry, na sua opinião, derramando-se na boca do moreno não muito tempo depois.

Harry lhe encarava, ajoelhado entre suas pernas, com um brilho ainda predatório no olhar. Ficaram por alguns segundos se encarando, as respirações descompassadas, Draco ainda acariciando os cabelos de Harry, que se ergueu aos poucos, beijando o loiro até ficarem sem fôlego.

Aos poucos, Draco desceu da mesinha e inverteu suas posições, correndo uma de suas mãos pela frente da calça de Harry, onde podia sentir um volume mais expressivo do que deveria ser confortável para o moreno, no momento.

Quando Harry estava finalmente sentado na mesinha, Draco começou a provocá-lo, dando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, descendo uma trilha infinda de pequenas mordidas pelo peito da camisa que ele abria muito, mas _muito_ lentamente.

Estando, finalmente, ajoelhado entre as pernas de Harry, que já se encontrava incoerente, observou o moreno por alguns segundos, ainda acariciando-o com uma das mãos.

A cabeça jogada para trás, encostada na parede, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, peito subindo e descendo rapidamente... Não que Draco algum dia fosse dizer isso a ele, mas Potter ficava _lindo_ daquela maneira _descontrolada_.

"Draco... Por favor..."

Draco sorriu, abrindo com uma lentidão _imensa_ o fecho da calça do outro. Harry segurou a respiração em antecipação, os olhos apertados agora em espera...

De algo que não veio.

A próxima coisa que teve consciência foi a porta do banheiro batendo e uma risada alta vindo lá de dentro.

Sua excitação sumiu no instante em que a raiva apareceu.

"MALFOY! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR ISSO!"

Mais risos.

"Não, Potter, você que pagou."

Risos.

Harry encarou a porta com raiva.

E _o que_ exatamente, ele fazia agora?

Não havia lhe restado nem um banho frio.

XX

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Draco Malfoy aparecia na sala do apartamento encontrando um Harry Potter, literalmente, fervendo de raiva.

Foi até o moreno e, com o sorriso mais doce que conseguiu produzir, deu-lhe um selinho nos lábios.

"Agora você aprende a nunca mais dizer que eu tenho ciúmes infundados."

Harry nem respondeu. Bateu a porta do banheiro e foi tomar um banho.

Frio.

XX

Saíram do apartamento cedo na manhã seguinte, decididos a conhecer melhor o novo bairro. Na calçada do prédio em frente, cinco meninas conversavam em um grupo unido, como se observassem algo, parecido com um tubo comprido, que uma delas segurava. Assim que os dois apareceram na rua, como se fossem uma, as meninas viraram-se para olhá-los.

Draco sentiu um arrepio ao ver o sorriso quase... _predatório_ que elas exibiam.

"Não gosto delas." declarou o loiro.

Harry suspirou.

"De novo, não, Draco, por favor. Para ciúme infundado você já tem a Ginny de vítima. São só vizinhas. Vizinhas inocentes, meninas inofensivas e meigas. Olha só! Elas até sorriram para nós." disse o moreno, sorrindo de leve para as garotas.

Draco suspirou, um tanto derrotado. Ingenuidade Grifinória era um carma, às vezes.

Caminharam mais alguns metros e Draco virou o pescoço levemente para ver que as cinco entravam no prédio em frente ao qual estavam antes. E quando a mais baixinha delas se abaixou para pegar algo que havia caído, ele viu o pacote fino que elas antes observavam.

E teve certeza _absoluta_ de que era uma luneta.

XX

**Fim**

XX

* * *

**Ahn? Lunetas? ****Dêem uma olhada nos perfis das meninas indicadas na primeira página e confiram as fics delas, e todas as lunetas, digo, dúvidas serão esclarecidas.**

**Agora, sejam amor e **

**R E V I E W !**


	3. Tema: Draco admitindo que Harry é O cara

**Título: **Onomatopéia  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse: **São apenas vinte e seis letras.  
**Shippers: **Draco Mafoy\Harry Potter  
**Gênero: **UA\Angst  
**Classificação: **M  
**Spoilers: **nenhum

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

* * *

**N.A: Esta fic é MUITO UA. **

**Harry é um revolucionário francês, Draco, um soldado nazista. Ela se passa durante a ocupação dos alemães em Paris, durante a segunda guerra. E o tema está desenvolvido meio subjetivamente.**

* * *

_Tema: __20. Draco admitindo que Harry é o Cara._

**Onomatopéia**

_por DarkAngel_

São vinte e seis letras. Vinte e seis símbolos. As vinte e seis imagens mais importantes que aprendemos na escola. As vinte e seis imagens que nos separam.

Pegam-se letras soltas e nada mais são que símbolos, imagens, partes aleatórias de um todo que, mesmo unido em sua ordem pré-determinada, não têm sentido. No entanto, basta que sejam unidas de maneira correta, ordeira, e você tem o universo em vinte e seis símbolos. Do caos à paz, da guerra à pobreza.

Muros construídos com vinte e seis partes, aleatórios no todo, mas perfeitos quando em sincronia. Barreiras compostas de algumas letras.

L-I-B-E-R-D-A-D-E.

O mundo dele é composto de nove letras.

P-O-D-E-R.

O meu tem apenas cinco.

E nem são todos os vinte e seis símbolos. São apenas dez, alguns em comum entre meu mundo e o dele. Nada que nos unisse, tudo que nos faz odiar.

Ele luta por liberdade, não pela liberdade _dele_, mas pela liberdade de todos aqueles que não podem lutar por si mesmos.

Eu luto por mim.

Lutava. Mais letras. Três, que movem do presente ao passado. Substitui-se um 'o', coloca-se 'ava' em seu lugar e aí está meu futuro: a destruição.

Vejo que ele me observa do outro lado da cela. Não exatamente uma cela, mais um quarto escuro e vazio, onde ele decidiu que o soldado nazista deveria ficar, pois ele é bom demais até mesmo para permitir que um inimigo que invadiu sua cidade seja morto friamente. É noite. Não que faça alguma diferença entre noite ou dia, eu não tenho janelas.

Janelas: sete letras. A diferença entre quando eu lutava e quando eu definho. Só sei que é noite, porque é só à noite que ele vem. Ele me fita, os olhos incrivelmente verdes, os cabelos beirando o desgrenhado que já perderam o corte há anos, se é que algum dia tiveram algum.

Ouço uma conversa alta próxima à porta do quarto, vozes alteradas discutindo em francês, língua que não entendo, e começo a me irritar, mesmo que pouco. As mesmas vinte e seis letras estão ali, e do francês ao alemão não há tanta diferença. São os mesmos símbolos, mas não entendo as palavras, assim como não entendo ele que me fita.

Faz quase seis meses que estou em cativeiro e nenhuma única vez ele me machucou ou permitiu que os outros me ferissem. Desde o início da ocupação alemã em Paris, vejo franceses lançarem olhares do mais puro ódio a nós, soldados. Tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que o mais simples cidadão parisiense teria ficado alegre com a possibilidade de me matar, simplesmente pelo meu forte sotaque alemão, a pele clara e a insígnia que usava na minha braçadeira no dia em que fui capturado.

Ele não. O líder da resistência, o chefe do pequeno grupo subversivo que se opunha à força nazista, reconheço-o das fotos que vi, dezenas, centenas de vezes. Era meu dever matar o mentor dele. Não consegui cumprir minha tarefa. Fui capturado e mantido aqui, nesta cela improvisada em um de seus quartéis generais nos subúrbios decadentes da antes tão glamurosa cidade.

No primeiro dia tentou me interrogar. A voz dele era como a minha, saindo da adolescência. Ele ainda não era um adulto. Nem eu. Mas ele lutava pela suas crenças, sua cidade, seu país. Não entendia uma única palavra do que ele dizia. Tentou gestos, tentou desenhos, tentou palavras escritas, ele tentou até mesmo inglês. Eu não sabia uma única palavra de qualquer das línguas que ele conhecia. E foi pelo mais puro desespero que entendi não suas palavras, com suas vinte e seis contínuas repetições, mas seus olhos.

Os olhos verdes dele têm tantos tons que não consigo limitá-los a um nome. A cor dos olhos dele brilha com liberdade, remete à força, coragem, luta e força de vontade. Não há como nomeá-los. Fogem-me minhas vinte e seis companheiras porque, mesmo que eu pudesse entender o que ele diz e pudesse lhe responder, eu não saberia lhe dizer.

Não há palavras para descrevê-lo.

A única coisa que quis foi permanecer vivo. Depois de certo tempo na presença dele já não sabia mais o que era certo, o que era errado, nem sabia mais porque lutava, já que consegui perceber que jamais chegaria ao poder, simplesmente por matar gente inocente. Ele me disse tudo isso com o olhar. De certa forma, ele é tão especial que não precisa das vulgares vinte e seis repetições para se fazer entender.

E eu nem ao menos sei seu nome.

Eu imagino o que ele deve pensar ao olhar meus olhos cinzas. Morte, talvez? A destruição da cidade que eu sei que ele ama, apenas pela maneira como encara a janela trancada com tábuas e coberta pelo cobertor espesso pregado à janela, como se pudesse ver Paris novamente com o brilho de antigamente? A cor do concreto que desaba nas calçadas com os ataques aéreos? A cor da fuligem que cobre o chão depois de bombardeios? O que é que ele vê?

Mais do que isso, o que o leva a realmente me entender? Eu _sei_ que ele me entende. Seus olhos me dizem isso. Em algum momento, imagino que sua voz disse isso. Seu toque diz isso. E é ali que me perco e desespero. Tento me apoiar na constância das minha vinte e seis amigas para tentar nomear o que é que ele é para mim. O que é que ele tem para meu futuro, o que ele fez comigo e minhas crenças.

Por Deus, ele é tão bom que me destruiu, apenas por estar na presença dele.

Ele cruza a sala em passadas lentas. A porta está trancada por dentro. Ele põe uma arma em cima da mesinha do canto. Ele sempre fez isso. Tem tanta confiança em si mesmo que sabe, tem certeza, que eu jamais tentaria fugir. Estou preso a _ele_, não mais ao quarto. Não mais à casa. A ele e apenas ele.

A primeira vez que sua pele fria tocou a minha, eu fiquei confuso. Não porque não lesse nos olhos dele o desejo que eu também sentia, mas porque flutuavam na minha cabeça os pensamentos do quão errado, do quão sujo aquilo era.

Do quão sujo _eu_ me tornara.

E tudo fora mero toque. A pele dele tocou meu braço e eu não me movi. Sinal para que ele avançasse, talvez. Talvez não. Se eu tivesse a ajuda das minhas vinte e seis companheiras, teria tido a oportunidade de negar todo e qualquer sentimento, desejo ou emoção que sentia, mas elas me faltavam. Não posso negar o que está escrito em cada traço de meu rosto, o que brilha a cada relance do meu olhar. Já não podia mentir a _mim_, porque não conseguia mentir para _ele_. Sentimentos puros têm um idioma à prova de mentiras e falsidades. É quase como reverter ao barbarismo, por perdermos nosso meio de nos comunicar.

E eu me perdi.

Semanas depois daquele toque, eu conheci o gosto de seus lábios. Ele cheirava a sangue. E, por mais contraditório que pareça, ele era o ser mais inocente que eu jamais havia encontrado, mesmo sendo seu refém, em uma guerra. Ele era _bom_. Encarando o brilho de seus olhos, eu via que ele não abandonaria sua causa até vê-la ganha, pela primeira vez duvidei da supremacia ariana. Porque se alguém como _ele_ poderia ser tão belo, certamente não éramos melhores que ninguém. Porque eu era ariano puro, mas ele era perfeito.

O gosto dele mora em minha memória, mas eu me recuso a pensar sobre isso, enquanto ele não está aqui.

Por Deus, o que me resta?

Ele se afasta da mesinha e fica em pé à minha frente. Fala alguma coisa em francês e toca meu rosto com os dedos frios. Rendo-me ao toque, porque meus sentidos são meus donos e eu me torno puro instinto. Não posso pensar. Porque pensar me faz ver que sou sujo, podre, veneno. Ele é bom, mas é veneno. Ele é impune, porque sua bondade inata o salvaria do Diabo em pessoa, se este aparecesse à sua frente. Eu não tenho imunidade, pois sou apenas... eu.

Sou eu quem busca sua boca desta vez, e meu coração pula uma batida ao sentir os braços dele me envolverem e sua língua encontrar a minha, como que a saudando. Suas mãos correm pela minha camisa suja, meus dedos criam vida própria e deslizam pelo cós de sua calça puída. Ouço-o gemer em aprovação ao meu toque e prossigo minha exploração. Encontro sua parte mais íntima e sem pensar a toco, como quando era apenas um moleque e costumava pensar nas mulheres de filmes e tocava a mim mesmo ao acordar. Sua boca deixa a minha, e tudo que ele faz é pôr sua cabeça em meu ombro.

A voz dele sai rouca, com murmúrios que não entendo, e meus últimos pensamentos me abandonam quando os dedos dele espelham os meus, em minha calça e meu corpo desta vez. Ele se move contra mim, tentando acelerar meus gestos, e eu beijo seu pescoço, ouvindo-o gemer.

Não penso.

Sem palavras, apenas som, toque, cor e instinto. É isso que ele é. Sentimento em sua forma mais pura. Sinto minha mão umedecer quando ele relaxa contra mim, mas continua movendo-se contra mim, até que eu consiga sentir prazer.

Perco-me durante um momento no nevoeiro de sentimentos que cruzam pela minha mente, mais rápidos do que eu mesmo consigo acompanhar. Vejo que ele desliza pela parede até o colchão de palha onde durmo, que está no chão. Ele fecha os olhos, parecendo em paz.

Encaro-o e naquele exato instante e cometo o erro mais fatal.

Eu penso.

Consigo formar mais combinações com minhas vinte e seis letras do que já havia feito em minha vida.

Eu era errado, sujo, doente. Ele repousa e tenho certeza de que é culpado. Não pelos iseusi pecados, perfeição não tem pecados, mas pelos imeusi. Ele me induz ao erro, ele me guia até a beira do abismo e fecha meus olhos, mandando que eu dê um passo em frente, apenas para me ver cair. Ele me enlouquece, me polui e contamina.

Ele é perfeição, ele é certo, imune, mas não me dá as mesmas qualidades, ele me mostra a perfeição, mas não me ensina a tê-la. Ele me mostra a paz, mas sei que jamais irei senti-la.

Ele me contamina com sua pureza e me infecta com sua inocência.

Não posso mais.

Penso tanto que meu próprio cérebro me atormenta a ponto de doer. Ele repousa e _dorme_, em paz, enquanto minha alma e minhas crenças se desfazem como pó aos meus olhos. Eu traíra tudo que algum dia acreditei, eu traíra a mim, minha família, meus companheiros, minha vida, meu país.

Ele podia estar certo, mas eu estava errado.

Eu não sabia o que ele pensava.

Ele não poderia me dar inocência, o que seria de mim?

O quarto me sufoca. Olho em volta, pela primeira vez pensando em fugir.

Vejo a arma sobre a mesinha.

Sinto o metal frio em minha mão como se fosse um borrão.

O cano da arma toca o lado de minha fronte.

Vejo-o virar-se em seu sono. Ele me enganou e traiu. Mostrou-me a perfeição apenas para que eu sentisse que jamais a teria. Eu traí meus princípios e merecia morrer, mas a culpa real fora dele que me fizera não pensar e me entregar aos erros.

Ele não merecia viver mais do que eu merecia.

Minha mão tem vida própria e guia o cano de metal até que a mira esteja nele. Eu já ouvira o som de disparos antes. Eles não têm letras. Eles são som. Onomatopéias.

A última imagem que vejo, antes de puxar o gatilho, são dois pontos verdes de pânico que me encaram, e então dois estampidos em rápida sucessão.

Meus olhos estão fechados e ouço gritos e pessoas batendo à porta tentando entrar.

Sinto o metal frio em minha fronte.

E todas as vinte e seis letras somem em uma última onomatopéia.

Um estampido.

**Fim**.

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


	4. Tema: Óculos

**Título: **Pleno  
**Autora: **DarkAngel  
**Sinopse: **Partes descompostas de um todo.  
**Shippers: **Draco Mafoy\Harry Potter  
**Gênero: **UA\Angst  
**Classificação: **PG  
**Spoilers: **7

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens do universo de Harry Potter me pertencem, e eu definitivamente não ganho dinheiro com isso.

* * *

**N.A: Então... Essa fic ia ser feliz, mas enfim... Ela é a continuação da fic da Shibboleth, Despertar, que por sua vez é a continuação da da Mira-Chan, Empatia. So... aí está.**

**XD**

* * *

_Item 03. Óculos_

**Pleno**

_por DarkAngel_

Draco Malfoy sabia _perfeitamente_ bem, obrigado, que Harry Potter não enxergava absolutamente _nada_ sem os óculos.

Era hilário. Cego como um morcego, mas sem a audição aguçada ou qualquer outro sentido mais desenvolvido.

Draco estava escorado na porta do quarto, em suas calças de pijama favoritas, rindo em silêncio.

Há exatos quinze minutos Harry Potter, o _Eleito_, o Herói do Mundo Bruxo, Auror do Esquadrão Especial do Ministério da Magia Contra as Forças das Trevas havia acordado. Gesto recorrente e automático, virara-se para o lado esquerdo da cama, um quase sorriso em seu rosto, esperando encontrar os fios claros que ele faria de travesseiro até realmente acordar, e encontrara a cama vazia.

Franzindo o cenho, como que em concentração, esticara o braço direito para a mesinha de cabeceira, tentando alcançar os óculos que sempre estavam ali. Mas hoje... eles _não_ estavam. Confusão pura estampada no rosto, enquanto estreitava os olhos, tentando divisar alguma coisa na penumbra do quarto. Draco o ouviu resmungar alguma coisa sobre "maldito dia para querer começar a dormir de cortinas fechadas".

Enquanto Draco observava, Harry saiu cuidadosamente dos lençóis. Um pé tocando o chão, hesitante, seguido cuidadosamente pelo outro. Depois, o moreno ajoelhou-se no chão, passando as mãos pelo tapete grosso, engatinhando paralelamente à cama, dando a Draco uma visão **realmente** interessante da sua... _retaguarda desprotegida_.

Harry tateou mais alguns momentos pelo chão, e Draco observava com um sorriso de auto-satisfação o outro perder gradualmente a paciência.

Observá-lo era bom. Trazia paz, por mais irritado que Harry estivesse, porque Harry era constância, era o que sempre estaria ali, porque Harry _pertencia_ àquela casa, àquele lar, a ele.

Draco sorriu quando viu o moreno, exasperado, levantar o torso, tirando as mãos do chão e levando-as ao cabelo, enquanto se ajoelhava no chão e apoiava-se sobre os pés, sem tirar os joelhos do chão. Ele corria as mãos pelos cabelos, gesto aborrecido, mas que Draco gostava de admirar. A maneira como cada um dos fios parecia ter vida própria e estar em constante batalha contra seus vizinhos, sempre se esticando para todos os lados, como facções opostas em uma batalha. Harry fechou os olhos. Draco sorriu mais uma vez.

"Estão aqui.", disse ele, apertando os óculos de armação grossa com força em uma das mãos.

Harry virou o rosto na direção de onde viera a voz e sorriu. Sorriso raro, aquele, de lado, doce, carinho, e aceitação, e amor e mais nada. Harry levantou do chão e deu passos um tanto incertos em direção a Draco.

Draco levantou os óculos para que o moreno pudesse ver que segurava algo. Harry sorriu, travessamente, desta vez e foi até o loiro.

Draco podia _quase_ sentir o calor do corpo de Harry quando ele se aproximou.

Fechou os olhos. Óculos no ar, pálpebras cerradas, silêncio que pesa.

Uma porta que bate e uma mão em seu ombro.

"Filho..."

Olhos de tempestade que encaram o vazio do quarto, fixando o ponto exatamente em frente. Onde Harry _não_ estava.

"Trouxemos seu almoço..."

Draco encarou seu pai. E então sua mãe que esperava no meio da sala, olhos cheios de lágrimas. E em seguida os óculos em sua mão.

Ele _sempre_ vinha pelos óculos. Ele não via nada _sem_ eles.

"Filho... Tem certeza que não quer vir para casa conosco?" indagou Narcissa, um tanto incerta.

Draco apenas balançou a cabeça em negação, um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

"Eu estou em casa. Não posso sair sem que Harry venha pegar os óculos. Ele não vê _nada_ sem eles."

As lágrimas dos olhos de Narcissa finalmente encontraram caminho até sua face.

Sei filho havia perdido mais do que o homem que amava.

Havia perdido parte de si mesmo.

Porque Harry era parte de Draco. E Draco era parte de Harry. E seu filho nunca mais seria o mesmo, porque seu todo jamais estaria completo. Harry se fora e levara a felicidade de Draco com ele.

Partes descompostas de um todo. Ele nunca mais seria pleno.

**Fim.**

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
